Valentines day
by wiseone13
Summary: on valentines day Annabeth just wants to spend time with her seaweed but he seems weird what is Percy up to read to find out this takes place after the Giant war you"ll see some really cool demigods
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first story so please don't hate give me same ideas I can do for more percabth and other half bloods. If there are many comments, I will do more hope you enjoy my first story**

Annabeth POV

Today was valentine's day at camp half-blood we don't usually celebrate it but the Aphrodite kids made all of us be a part of it. I never really liked valentine but that changed when Percy and I started dating. I was excited for this day (wow I said that). Any way this is Percy first Valentines with me, and all I want is to be with him. Sadly, that didn't happen at first I saw Percy walk with Nico and I ran to them and said:

"Hey Percy" I said walking to them but when Percy sow me he was happy and worried

"Annabeth hey what up" he said awkwardly

"nothing so what we going to do today" I said hoping he heard

"Right um I have to go ill meet up with you later" he said hoping I want argue

"Ok see you later seaweed brain" he kiss me on the check and continuing walking with Nico

I was a little worried then I said to myself 'stay clam Annabeth Percy is a nice guy he wont do anything to hurt you' so I continued walking around when I so Piper and she looked lonely so I walked up to her and said "hi Piper"

"hi Annabeth" she seemed sad so I asked "what's wrong" she looked up at me and sad sadly "uh Jason seems weird and I don't know why" "uh Percy's acting the same way" we talked for a little bit when I saw someone run over here it was Hazel. "Hey Annabeth, Piper Percy is looking for you he is near the beach and Piper, Jason is in the woods. Piper and I went to look for our BFs. when I got to the beach, I was looking for Percy. I didn't see him but then I heard my favorite song. When I got closer to the music, I saw candles, a picnic with blue cookies, chocolates, and spaghetti. Next to the table was a greened eyed seaweed brain holding flowers.

"Happy Valentine's day wise girl" I walked to him and hug him tightly when it ended I went for a kiss him and said, "You did this for me"

"Well yeah" he said as if I should know the answer, "you're an amazing girl and you deserve this"

"So this is what you been doing all day"

"Yeah sorry if I was acting weird I was also helping Jason species Piper"

"OK lets dig in" we finished the spaghetti started looking down at the sunset. It was a beautiful day I was with my wonderful boyfriend on this amazing day.

The end

**Sorry it was so short I am defiantly going to make more stories give me some advice or tell me what else should I write this is my first fanfic also comment thank you and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I like writing it =)**


	2. piper's valentines

**Hi thanks for the comments. I am starting on a new store about the demigods. Let me just say, it's going to have more action, romantics and it will be longer. This one is about Piper's Valentines requested by **

Piper's POV

I woke up in my cabin on a day that turned out to be amazing. I got up did my morning routine, when I was interrupted by my siblings. "O I can't believe to days Valentines the love is in the air" I sow Maddie smelling when I heard Drew.

"O please you don't have any one to spend it with". When I heard Drew say that I went straight to her face and said "Shut Up Drew you don't have any one to spend it with either" I tried not to use my charm on her but to my supersize she said " whatever" and walk to the bath room.

I walk up to Maddie and said "don't listen to her she is just jealous she'll be alone today"

She seemed to cheer up because she said, "so what are you and Jason doing today"

"Um I don't know" it seemed that they did not really like my answer. I rolled my eyes and finished getting dressed.

When it was time for Breakfast, I leaded the Ahorphtie cabin to our table. When we were finished eating ever one went to do their normal activates. I was looking for Jason when I so Percy and Annabeth talking. Percy's face was red like he was nervous and Annabeth looked worried. I was going to go see what was up with them when I so Jason.

He was coming out of the woods (that's weird why was he in there) I ran to him and said "hey Jason". He looked happy to see me but he look back at the woods like something was there.

"Hey Pipes how are you doing on this beautiful day". The sun shinned on his blond hair that just made him look supper cute. " am fine I just want to spend time with my wonderful boyfriend"

He looked happy but un easy "what's wrong" he noticed that he was acting weird and said "nothing I'll meet up with you later ok". I didn't know what he was up to. I was tempted to use my charm to get him to tell me but I know that was wrong.

"Um ok then later" he kissed me on the check and ran back to the woods . I wanted to go ran after him but I just walk the other way.

I was walking around when someone bumped into me "hey" I turned around to see that it was Percy holding a sliver boxes. "Pipes O I didn't see you"

"It's all good Percy where you heading"

"um to the woods why you ask" he sounded like he was telling the truth but not all of it

"O because you seem in a hurry"

"sorry about that um got to go bye" and he walk into the woods

I was going to follow when I saw a shirring light appear. When the light went down I so a beautiful women looking at herself in the mirror and I know who she was.

"Mom?"

"Hello Piper how are you" still looking at herself in the mirror

"Um good what are you doing here?"

"What I can't visited my daughter" this time she put down the mirror and looked at me

"That's not what I meant—" but she interrupted me

"O Piper will need to fix's your outfit this won't do"

I look at her confused "um what why"

"um" she analyzed my clothes " I'll be back" and just like that my mom was gone

That was weird why was she here, what's wrong with my clothes. I forgot about Percy and just keep walking. It was noon and I didn't see Jason I sat on a rock and looked at the sky. When I heard a voice " hi Piper" it was Annabeth

"hi Annabeth" I seemed weird because she said

"what's wrong"

i looked up and sad sadly "uh Jason seems weird and I don't know why" and the weird thing is she said "uh Percy's acting the same way" we talked for a little bit but I didn't tell her about Percy or Aphrodite

She was about to say something when Hazel come running and said "Hey Annabeth, Pipes", she looked at Annabeth and said, "Percy's looking for you he's on the beach and Pipes Jason at the woods" We said bye and went are ways. I was wondering why Jason needed me when a puff of Pink smoke appeared right in front of me it was my mother.

She said "I found a prefect outfit for you" and bam I was wearing a beautiful blue top with flip flops and a white skirt.

"What mom why did you-"and puff she was gone

I continue going throw the woods when I sow beautiful flowers and candles near Jason

He was wearing a nice black suit and he was holding a red rose

"Happy Valentines Pipes" he come closer to me and gave me a rose

"Jason this is wonderful is this why you been in and out of here"

He nodded "sorry about that" and he kissed me on the check and showed me the table behind us. There was blue cookies, chocolates, and spaghetti.

"um blue cookies ?" I asked Jason and he said "yeah I was helping Percy out with his surprise for Annabeth and he wanted to make the cookies and he turned it blue"

I know that he like the color blue but cookies. I notice Jason was looking at my outfit and said

"O this mom problem new about this and give me an outfit" he nodded and said,"you look good" we sat on the table.

When we finished eating, I sow Jason holding a sliver boxes. It looked like the box Percy was holding.

"Piper I want to give you this and he opened the boxes. It was a golden locket. I opened it and so a picture of him and me holding hands. I wanted to cry but I said "Jason this is beautiful thank you". He kissed me and we watched the sun set.

I was happy that Jason and me were together. I wonder how Annabeth supersize went.

The sky looked beautiful and I was with my wonderful boyfriend

THE END

**Hoped you liked it. I made it a little longer than the first one. This is the last chapter on this story but I'll make a sequel with the 7 thanks review tell me what you think **

**Bye **


End file.
